Ai
by BiChan
Summary: Discover the origination of the love bewteen Sakki and Aioli and the things that come between them (unfinished)


Ai  
  
Author: BiChan (iloveharuka@hotmail.com)  
  
Rating: NC-17  
  
Reason for rating: Graphic sex, violence and coarse language  
  
Another fic! This one is supposed to be about Aioli and Sakki and how their relationship began etc., but I'm going to have to write the summary after I finish the fic, because I have no idea how it'll turn out. This fic may end up being a gore fest. The title 'ai' is Japanese (and Chinese) for love. I thought that the title may be suitable, but it might not be, so I may end up changing it.  
  
Alrighty, so far there's violence, a bit of swearing and a large amount of sex. But that's the same as most of my fics. I can't help being perverted. And besides, I like writing 'homoerotica' as Daro has put it. Good for the soul, imagination, sex drive and relieving sexual tension. Who needs Viagra when you have my fics? Just let it all out.maybe I shouldn't have said that. Oh well.  
  
Okay, in case you didn't know, speech is in " " and thoughts are in ' '. If I feel like adding little notes about the characters etc, I'll write in [ ].  
  
Started 17/12/02 - Not finished yet  
  
Pre-Readers: Daro Frink Sethrin, Lord Of Thorns  
  
Baibai!  
  
BiChan (iloveharuka@hotmail.com)  
  
Clang! The sound of metal clashing permeated the room. Aioli sprang back from the demon and rushed at it again, her sword levelled at its stomach. The demon jumped up into the air, its little wings beating fast and a small sword grasped tightly in its hand. Aioli growled and put her sword into her left hand, pulling a pistol out of its holster with her right hand. She aimed quickly and shot off a few rounds, one hitting the demon and tearing a large hole in it's wing, the others hitting the wall behind it. The demon squealed in pain and dropped onto the floor. Aioli sauntered up casually and raised her sword above her head and then slashed down. The weight of the sword obliterated the demon's skull, blood and gore splattering all over the darkened room. Aioli kicked the body up into the air and bounced it up and down on her boot a few times. She shot the body, smirking as she saw it jerk with the force of the bullets hitting it and then kicked the body at the door. The lights in the room flicked on and the door opened. A face looked into the room at the tall girl inside. 'She's one violent bitch.' The man stopped the stopwatch in his hand a said, "A little better today, Aioli." Aioli looked around at the man and grinned, her face covered in blood splatters. She held one arm close to her body, blood running down her arm, and smiled, "Thanks Vasko." Vasko grinned back and said, "Go into the locker rooms and get cleaned up. After that, I want to talk to you." After Aioli had walked off to the showers, Vasko walked into the small windowless and metal plated room where Aioli was fighting the demon and looked around. Blood had spattered on the roof and the demon's carcass lay at one end of the room, beheaded and its chest splayed wide open. There were bloody bootprints and bloody clawprints all over the floor. He walked out of the room and looked around. They were underground in a training facility used by some of the best fighters around. This particular floor had four large rooms. These rooms had first aid kits, stop watches and heart rate monitors. In these large rooms was another, smaller room with a monster of some type inside.  
  
[This whole thing is really clichéd already!]  
  
The monster inside the room depended on what the people were training for. If someone were brushing up on their sniper skill, then the monster would be different than if they were honing their ki skills. One floor on the facility was dedicated to fitness, so there was a large pool and a room full of weights, treadmills and the like. On another floor there was a huge infirmary with several wards. Trained nurses and doctors worked there full time. Aioli walked back into the room, wearing a tight black singlet and baggy black pants. Her right arm was bandaged from the shoulder down to the elbow and part of the bandage was already turning red from blood. She smirked at Vasko, small points to her silver teeth showing. Vasko smiled at Aioli and beckoned for her to follow him into the office next door. They sat down at the table and Vasko began talking, "Observing your work today, your aim has gotten a little worse, but overall, you speed has gone up quite considerably. I think you need to control your anger a little. The body of the demon was smeared all over the room and it's gonna be hell for the cleaners." Aioli nodded at Vasko and said, "Okay, okay.. Can you tell me if I'm strong enough to beat Aerath?" At the moment, no I don't think so," Vasko said, running a hand through his long blonde hair. "You will most probably end up expending all of your ki because of your anger." "Shut up, arsehole!" Aioli slammed her fist down on the table, "I will defeat Aerath!" She clamed down a little and then apologized for her outburst. "Sorry about that. I got a little worked up." Vasko smiled, used to Aioli's outbursts. After being a friend of hers since high school, he knew what she was like when she got excited.  
  
[HELP! Getting strangled by my collar!]  
  
"How about we go down to Pete's? My treat." Vasko said, winking at Aioli. Aioli's eyes lit up at the prospect and she nodded vigorously.  
  
* * *  
  
The lights in the darkness of downtown were hazy with smoke. Aioli and Vasko walked past a whore with sores all over her face, wearing a skimpy leather outfit and drawing deeply on a cigarette. She wiggled her hips at Aioli and Aioli glared at her. Vasko pulled on Aioli's hand to stop from beating up the prostitute and said, "Come on. Don't worry about her." Aioli squeezed Vasko's hand tightly, nearly breaking bones. "Let go," she menacingly. Vasko obeyed and attempted to pull his hand away from Aioli's crushing grip. Aioli loosened the grip on Vasko's hand and strode over to the whore. She raised her fist as if to strike the whore in the face and then sighed. She pulled a few twenty-dollar notes from her pocket and handed it to the whore, saying, "Go and get cleaned up." The whore nodded and smiled in thanks and hailed a taxi. Aioli walked back to Vasko. "Aww.you really are a softy at heart," Vasko said, rubbing his hand. "Shut up," Aioli proclaimed happily. She grinned down at Vasko and slung an arm companionably around his shoulders.  
  
* * *  
  
Aioli walked down the alley that houses Pete's brothel and smirked to herself. This place brought back a lot of memories. Aioli was brought up here. Pete took over as almost a father for Aioli after her mother, Nye, had died. She had never liked Pete that much. She thought that he was too sleazy, too fat, and too stinky, the list just went on.  
  
[This fic turned out really shit as well. I'll keep writing it anyway, but it probably won't be very good (at least in my opinion). And no, I am not looking for sympathy or anything like that. I just think that I really suck at writing fics. So don't write to me saying "But you're so good at writing," unless you mean sincerely. If it is sincere, then I will thank you profusely and run around in circles screaming "Yay! Someone out there thinks I'm good!" Anyways.]  
  
Aioli lifted her arm from off Vasko's shoulder as they approached the doorway. She stopped abruptly before the door and hesitated, her hand resting on the door handle. "Are you okay?" Vasko asked. He placed a hand reassuringly on her shoulder. Aioli shrugged the hand off her shoulder, "I'm fine." She pushed open the door and strode in, a trademark smirk on her face. Vasko followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Pete looked up as the door opened and he saw the large and daunting figure standing in the doorway. His eyes opened in surprise. "Aioli! What the hell are you doing here?" He yelled good-naturedly. Pete rushed up to give Aioli a hug. Aioli glared down at Pete and wrinkled her nose at the smell of him. She grasped his arm and digged her claws into the meat of his biceps. "Please let go of me." Pete looked up at the glaring face of Aioli and let go of her in a hurry. "Uh.yeah." He walked back to where he was and sat down. "So what can I do for you?" Aioli moved across to where Pete was and Vasko followed. "My friend and I would like a room," she stated, smirking. Vasko moved next to Aioli. His 5' 8" stature was dwarfed by Aioli's 6' 1" height, and he puffed out his chest in an attempt to seem strong and foreboding. He looked up and Aioli and thought to himself, 'How can I tell you?'  
  
[I can't remember why I put that line in. I had a story written out in my head, but it's been so long since I've written. So that means that I have no story for this fic anymore.]  
  
Pete nodded vigorously. "Yes. What room would you like?" Aioli reached into her pocket and pulled out several $50 notes, "Whatever you've got."  
  
[Now I remember, it's a fic about Aioli and Sakki and how they got together. But I still don't know why I put that line in there. Jeez.]  
  
[Yay! I'm a smart girl! It's been a while since I've written, but I remember why that line's there. But I shan't tell, because that would spoil it.]  
  
Pete counted out some money and then pointed to rooms 12 and 13. "Those're your rooms, your girls will be there in a couple of minutes." He handed the leftover cash back to Aioli and smiled, "It's good to see you again love." Aioli grunted in thanks and glared at Pete, "Whatever." She walked off, heading for room 12. Vasko looked to Pete helplessly and sighed, "I'm sorry about her.it's just.she's always like that." "Never mind. I know what she's like," said Pete, smiling softly. "Eh?" Vasko said, confused. "Never mind." "Alright." Vasko entered room 13 and closed the door.  
  
* * *  
  
Aioli looked around her room in slight disdain. The walls were painted a cream colour and the carpet was a tacky orange. There were two bedside tables, with draws underneath. Aioli couldn't be bothered looking through them. The bed was old, but surprisingly comfy. She flopped back on the bed and sighed. She looked up when she heard the door open and her eyes widened in surprise. A shortish girl stood in the doorway, her pure black hair flowing down to her waist. She breasts were generous and her body very feminine. Two bits [Pieces, clumps?] of hair hung down, dyed a dark purple. Her brown eyes shone with wisdom and attitude, belying the fact that she was just a prostitute. She was wearing a purple silk shirt, the collar mandarin style and silver dragons embroidered over the fabric. A tight short black leather skirt showed off her creamy thighs. She was barefoot. Aioli sat up, wanting to get a better look at the girl. She raised an eyebrow at the clothes and thought to herself, 'I wonder how the hell she got those clothes in a shithole like this.' She beckoned to the girl. The young lady walked in and locked the door behind her. She sat down on the foot of the bed and looked at Aioli expectantly. Aioli blushed slightly at the attention of the girl and smiled bashfully. "Umm.hi."  
  
[I have no idea of how things go in a brothel!]  
  
The whore smirked, her attitude getting the better of her, "So are you here for a fuck or do you just want to talk about the weather?" Aioli glared at the prostitute and said, smirking, "Fuck you!" "Go ahead. At least it'll give me something to do." Aioli growled at the girl and stood up abruptly, throwing her sword down on the ground. "Fine. If that's what you want!" She undid her belt and it dropped to the floor, the gun making a clattering noise. She took both holsters off her thighs and shrugged off her trenchcoat, revealing her tight top to the whore. The low-cut tank top showed off her immense cleavage.  
  
[Okay, so I based her kind of on me.nothing wrong with that!]  
  
"Y-you're a girl?!" "What the fuck did you think I was?! Do y' want me to make it more obvious for you?" At this, Aioli stripped off her black tank top and undid her black bra, letting her breasts bounce free.  
  
[And of course, women with large breasts have to wear bras. Otherwise they sag. A lot.]  
  
"A girl." The whore's eyes had bugged out and then.she smiled. She pulled Aioli down on top of her and ran her hands over Aioli's breasts frantically, as if they would suddenly disappear and Aioli would turn into a man. "Pete told me a lot about you, but he didn't say anything about you being female. I'm Sakki," she said, her voice thick with lust. She jammed her mouth to Aioli's, running her tongue over Aioli's lips. Aioli opened her mouth and then broke off the kiss, giggling, "Heh! Sucky. Suitable name for a whore!" Sakki glared at Aioli, "It's not like that you arsehole! It's Japanese. It means 'thirst for blood'. " "Oh. Sorry." Aioli smiled winningly at Sakki and then rolled her over and began to undo Sakki's top.  
  
[I've decided that Aioli is an active lover (she gives more often than she takes). Kinda like me ^^! Of course, it depends on who I'm with.and I've said too much yet again.]  
  
"Hey!" Sakki cried, not expecting that. Aioli ignored her and opened Sakki's top, revealing a satiny black bra with a clasp at the front. She undid the clasp and Sakki's breasts sprung free.  
  
[Okay, I know breasts don't exactly spring free, but it sounds good in a fic.]  
  
Aioli leaned down to encompass one of Sakki's nipples with her mouth and she swirled her tongue around it. Sakki moaned loudly. 'She's not like all the others. She's not in for a quick fuck, nor for her own pleasure. Strange. But I like it,' she thought.  
  
[Jeez.too many author's notes already! Oh well.I've decided that I really like this fuck (I said fuck didn't I? I meant to say fic, but my mind kinda runs on one track at the moment ^^;;), but that's 'cos I'm in a good mood. But there's nothing wrong with me being happy. In fact, I am now the total opposite of suicidal. I threw away all my blades and tried to throw away my parent's block of sharp knives, but I got caught ^^;;! Anyways, now that I've said that, we can get back to the story!]  
  
Sakki entwined her fingers in Aioli's hair and pulled Aioli up, kissing her deeply. She dragged her tongue along Aioli's sharp fangs, drawing a little blood. Aioli rolled them over again, Sakki on top, and moved one hand down to make a clumsy attempt at taking off Sakki's skirt. She kissed Sakki hungrily, and lapped up the blood that sprung from Sakki's tongue. Sakki smiled to herself at Aioli's struggle, but offered no help. 'Fuck it!' Aioli thought, and pulled the skirt off roughly. She broke off the kiss and ran her tongue down Sakki's cleavage and kissed her bellybutton playfully. Aioli spread Sakki's legs, showing off Sakki's black g-string. She ran her index finger over Sakki's covered privates [trying to think of a better word that isn't too vulgar], tracing the ridges and smirked slightly as the fabric dampened a little under her fingers. Sakki thrust her hips up and moaned softly.  
  
[Just a word of warning, this may turn out like a Shoujo-Ai MUSH log. I don't mean in sexual content, but in the structure of conversations and actions. It's kinda hard to explain.]  
  
Aioli gave Sakki's crotch a small kiss and then snaked her way back up to look at Sakki, "You really are beautiful, you know that?"  
  
* * *  
  
Vasko sat quietly at the bed in his room, attempting to ignore the sounds of fucking going on around him.  
  
[I could have said love making, but people don't really 'make love' in a brothel. They fuck like bunnies more often than not.]  
  
He blushed lightly and the door to his room opened. A young woman walked in, her brown hair hanging to her shoulders. She looked V 


End file.
